


Titty Kitty and The Pussycats

by wordsliketeeth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cats, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Don't mind the title, F/F, Humor, Insomnia, It makes perfect sense, Lesbigay, Like An Ass Crack In A Meeting, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Past Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, inconveniences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsliketeeth/pseuds/wordsliketeeth
Summary: Momoi dated boys in the past, even lost her virginity to her best friend for the luxury of convenience, and perhaps a level of security. But even considering how good Aomine is in bed—and truth be told, that boy can eat pussy like it's going out of style—she felt that something was lacking. That's when she found true happiness where she had least expected it. Like a shot in the heart, all she needed was a night at the hot springs and a bad case of indiscretion.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Titty Kitty and The Pussycats

Momoi Satsuki is a big proponent of pussy. She has two, in fact, a white Persian and a Munchkin, named Milk and Cookies, respectively.

Moreover, her prodigious deduction skills—a prodigy among the Miracles in her own right—have brought her to the ultimate conclusion that dating boys just isn't her thing. So recently she's procured herself a girlfriend, a real kitty cat with a penchant for affection and the space between Momoi's thighs.

Momoi dated boys in the past, even lost her virginity to her best friend for the luxury of convenience, and perhaps a level of security. But even considering how good Aomine is in bed—and truth be told, that boy can eat pussy like it's going out of style—she felt that something was lacking. She thought that if she took her personal life out of the comforts of her inner circle things would be different, but distancing herself didn't change how she was feeling on the inside. Ergo, she switched back to someone she knew well, and her relationship with Imayoshi lasted a short while but, though she's loath to admit it, they had almost _too much_ in common. Furthermore, she couldn't keep up with Imayoshi's less conventional interests—or better put, she simply didn't want to.

Momoi used to fantasize about a bright future with Kuroko: an extravagant wedding, a large cottage, babies down the line ... but nothing seemed to _fit_. The vision in itself seemed perfect but when threaded with reality, it was like a puzzle piece that snapped into place but wasn't designated for that exact spot, and through its unintentional deceit, bungled the entire puzzle. On the grounds that her relationships were like arrows coming up short of their targets, she decided to take a break from dating for a while.

That's when she found true happiness where she had least expected it. Like a shot in the heart, all she needed was a night at the hot springs and a bad case of indiscretion. Her rashness and egotism had rewarded her with a verbal lashing on a sharp tongue that would later spread to warmth between her legs, quite literally. Not wanting to give up on the plenitude of fulfillment she felt, she asked Riko out on a proper date and was delighted when the bullheaded brunette consented.

Fast-forward several months and Momoi is living the romantic and sexual lifestyle that she's always wanted. So much so, that Riko's absence during her two-night stay out of town is making it nearly impossible to sleep. She knows that to some, they moved in together too quickly, but they're independent enough that they're making it work without trying. She's gotten spoiled, however, overindulged in everything from late-night kisses and warm embraces to licentious acts that Aomine would give his right arm, leg, and maybe even ass cheek to be a part of.

Momoi tosses and turns in bed, insomnia the bitch trapped in the sheet between her legs and the stagnant dampness of the humid night the sweat that catches on a too-flat pillow. After a tussle with the blankets and several exaggerated sighs, Momoi sits bolt upright and scoots to the edge of the bed. She hastily pushes the loose strands of her hair away from her face and emits a groan of frustration.

She rummages through her bedside table until she finds what she's looking for: a vibrator unintentionally hidden beneath several notebooks. She draws it out of the drawer and spreads her legs, the flimsy material of her nightgown ghosting the tops of her pale thighs. She isn't looking to draw this out with curious caresses or teasing touches, she's merely chasing the kind of satisfaction that promises slumber.

Momoi presses an inconspicuous button above the model's outline of metallic detail and the vibrator comes to life in her hand. She exhales another huff of breath as she lowers the toy to the shadowy region between her legs. She has one finger trapped between the edge of her panties and her skin, ready to draw the soft-hued fabric away from her sex when she catches the glint of something in the pale dark. She raises her head and squints in an attempt to adjust her vision to the blanket of obscurity drawn over the room, but she doesn't need to acclimate to the dark for long before she can make out white fur and the glimmer of chartreuse eyes.

Momoi reaches up to the loose bun perched atop the crown of her head and unwinds the elastic holding it in place. She shakes her strands free and hopes that the curtain of hair will offer her some kind of sanctuary from prying eyes. It slips over her shoulders and frames her face but when she tugs aside her panties, she can't shake the unsettling feeling that she's being watched—which is accurate considering the line of the feline's gaze and where she's sitting, in juxtaposition to Momoi's right leg.

“Milk, I can't do this with you staring at me,” Momoi says, rising in a snit and turning off the vibrator. She sweeps her hair over her shoulder and marches out of the room, closing the door behind her before the cat can follow suit.

Momoi enters the living room and plops down on the couch sans her usual grace. She takes a moment to observe her surroundings, making sure that the blinds have been turned down for the night. The last thing she wants is for her questionably perverted neighbor to witness what she's about to do. He's privy to enough as it stands; Riko is quite vocal during sex and Momoi isn't exempt from rending the air every now and then herself.

When Momoi confirms that the room, bathed in dark and closed off to outsiders, is properly sequestered, she proceeds with her original task. She props one leg up on the coffee table and lets her knees fall apart, the line of her panties slipping between her parted lips. She switches the vibrator on, sharply tugs aside her panties, and holds the thrumming toy against her clit.

Momoi lets her head fall back against the couch and parts her lips for breath as the beginnings of pleasant warmth begin to move through her. She shifts her index finger to her labia and holds herself open as she guides the toy closer, her hips moving in involuntary need for reflexive friction. What began as a quest for sleep has dissolved into a pursuit of pleasure, and Momoi is tracking carnal satisfaction like the wolves outside are out for blood.

If the ocean was to represent the median to Momoi's capitulation, then she would be up to her waist in the salt of the sea. The heat in her veins has turned to a fine sheen of sweat on her skin and the steady beat of her heart has hastened to the pulse of the vibrator. She's halfway to the terminus of her goal when she feels the pilose head of Cookies nuzzle her thigh.

Momoi emits a high-pitched sound of surprise and ejects herself like a spent cartridge from the couch. Her heart hammers in her chest and similar to overlooking the possibility that she could encounter her second cat, she forgets about the pulsing need at the apex of her thighs as she tries to catch her breath.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” she asks the small cat, who is now winding between her legs, purring complacently. Momoi's hand has adapted to the reverberation of the vibrator so it's not until she bends down to pet Cookies that she realizes she's still holding it. She exhales another winded sigh, wondering if it's possible to expend too much breath in a given period. If so, she's bound to pass out sooner rather than later and she's tempted, at least she'd be unconscious for a little while. She pats the cat on the head and turns on her heel, considering this another failed attempt.

She enters the bathroom without thinking and shuts the door behind her with an audible click. “Third time's a charm,” she mutters to herself. She flicks on the light, catches her reflection in the mirror, and quickly decides that tonight is not the night for a visual play-by-play of her actions. She turns the light back off and braces herself against the sink vanity, the night's previous steps growing into a ritual as she tries to overcome insomnia for what feels like the umpteenth attempt.

Momoi isn't keeping track of the time but the rose gold clock hanging on the bedroom wall, a gift from Riko, reads that ten minutes have passed since she entered the bathroom. She's now fully seated on the vanity, her back against the mirror, and her legs are spread so wide that she can feel the tension tugging at her thighs. Her toes are curled over the edge of the faux marble countertop and her body is so alive with electricity that she can feel the heat from the crown of her head down to the bottoms of her feet.

The panties that she previously slid down her legs hang loosely from her left ankle, and the straps of her nightgown have slipped over the delicate curve of her shoulders to press against the smooth contours of her upper arms. Several loose strands of hair stick to the fine sheen of sweat that glistens like luster along her brow. Her body begins to tremble with anticipation and as the vibrations from the toy pass through her clit, Momoi bites down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Finally, like a candle burning at both ends, with shaky limbs and labored breathing, Momoi loses balance on the figurative tightrope she's walking and falls. The spark that developed into a raging fire slowly turns to ash and Momoi is left to glow like an ember in the red and smoldering heat of the aftermath.

Her body goes slack against the supports keeping her upright and she closes her eyes as her breathing slowly returns to normal. She shifts her legs as a cramp begins to wind around her left calf and feels the fabric circling her ankle submit to gravity and soft skin.

Momoi finally feels relaxed enough to make another attempt at sleep, almost _too_ relaxed if she's being honest. The distance from where she's sitting to the bedroom seems insurmountable and it takes every grain of the energy she has left to slide off of the sink vanity. Her legs feel wobbly and it takes her a moment to steady herself. She reaches out in the dark, fingers searching for the light switch—and just as she's about to make contact, the door comes open.

Momoi screams and the vibrator, still clutched in her hand goes flying, landing in a dark recess behind her with a dull thud. Another scream dissects the sound as the bathroom light flickers to life and Riko is framed in the doorway, a confused and terrified look woven into her features.

“What's got you so jumpy? And why are you in the bathroom with the light off?” Riko looks around the room, brow furrowed and a frown tugging at her lips.

“What are _you_ doing home?” Momoi asks shrilly, heart still running a race around the cages of her chest. “I thought you were supposed to be gone another night. As in _tonight_ , right now.”

Riko chuckles—her hand still clutching at her shirt above the space of her heart—and shakes her head. “A couple of the boys came down with colds and I didn't want to risk the rest of the team getting sick so I ended the trip early.” She glances down at the floor and a wicked smile spreads across the shape of her mouth. “You, on the other hand, seem to be getting on quite well.”

Momoi knits her brows together and follows Riko's line of sight, heat blossoming across her cheeks when she spots the neglected underwear on the bright tile. “I couldn't sleep,” she tells Riko, absentmindedly tugging at the hem of her nightgown.

“Are you tired now?” Riko asks, stepping into the full light of the room.

“I was but your sudden entrance woke me right up!” Momoi answers honestly, a note of criticism bleeding through her tone. “You could have called,” she says, almost pouting.

“Well, since it's my fault...” –Riko curls her fingers around Momoi's warm wrist and tugs her forward– “I think it's only fair that I provide a remedy to your current _situation_.” She pushes Momoi's hair away from her face and tucks a section of it behind her ear. “Think you can go again?” she asks, already leading Momoi out of the bathroom and into the hall.

“If it's you, I'm always ready,” Momoi says, trading complete surprise for confident seduction. She shifts her wrist and takes Riko by the hand, traipsing behind her like an eager pet.

Riko reaches the bedroom door, and even in the dim light, Momoi can see the renewed look of confusion on her face. “Why is the door closed?”

“Well, about that...” Momoi begins, smiling through the laughter building in the dark of her throat. “It's a long story. I'll tell you once we're finished.”

A dangerous glint flickers through Riko's eyes like lightning and the dig of her mouth tilts on a crooked smile. “Or you can tell me now. I might have my mouth full, but you won't.” She opens the door and a disgruntled Milk darts out of the room with a low grumble. A wrinkle settles along the line of Riko's brow but she says nothing else as she needlessly pulls Momoi into the room.

Before advancing, Momoi quickly closes the door behind her to keep the cats from entering the room. She might love pussy as much as her best friend loves big tits but there's a reason people say _three's a crowd—_ and this kitty cat just so happens to demand the most attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
